The Begining
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: how will thw inutachi take it when the find that the only way to slay naraku is with the help of four new demons. al of which are still pups! and who will they find the other three. great story i hope. better than it sounds please read :D
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont not own inuyasha no matter how sad that makes me * sobs in corrner*

Many years ago when the world was brand new the kami decided to bless the earth with life. They started by creating the trees and waters but wished to see their work so they created the sun to light up the sky. Soon the suns full might became to overbearing and the kami created the clouds to give life on earth a break from the suns constant heat.

The kami became aware that nothing could rest for the sun's light was too bright. In answer the kami created the moon and her gentle light allowed the earth to rest. But the moon's light as beautiful as it was to dim and not all could see as well as they could during the day. So the kami gifted the earth with the stars so that they could see.

Soon the four beings of the sky became lonely and like all females wanted companionship. In response all four were gifted with a youki child.

Once the children were grown their mothers sent them to earth and told them to create them a house. The son of the sun claimed the north as his land because the sun always rises in the north. The daughter of the clouds claimed the east as her land because the clouds were always RIGHT behind the sun. The son of the moon claimed west as his land because he loved the beauty it held especially at night. And the daughter of the stars claimed the south because she thought that the land shone as bright as the stars. After the land was divided each the children started building a magnificent houses to honor their mothers.

Once they had finished several centuries later the kami blessed each house with a lord and a lady and the servants needed to uphold them. As time went on the kami became angered at the lords and ladies and sent the four children back to earth to punish them as they best saw fit. The four children who considered each other as siblings met to discuss the youki's punishment. They soon learned that the youki hated being crowed so they decided to create more people. But instead of creating more youki that the lords could control they created another new race and called them the nigen.

The four siblings then appeared in front of their respective lord and informed them of the punishment. They were told that the nigen would not listen to their laws for they were of another race and they would also breed faster therefore make them more abundant then the youki. Many times after that they would appear in the ruling lord's dreams if he was having a problem but suddenly they stopped. To each kami explained that the four siblings had been born into four pups and that soon they would understand why.

The eldest Ao, the son of the sun, was very tall about seven feet and had long flowing golden hair. He was well built and carried the sword of the sun at his hip. He had tan skin and a smile that could light up any room.

Next was Emerald the daughter of the clouds. She was small about six feet and had black and white hair but it was always changing with her mood dark when she was angered and light when she wasn't. She also carried a sword on her hip, the sword of the clouds and had a temper that was to be reckoned with.

Then came the son of the moon, Hunter, he was as tall as Ao if not taller and had long flowing silver hair that shone just like the moon. He was said to be the most beautiful of the siblings and carried the sword of the moon much like the others.

The youngest of the four was Jade the daughter of the stars. She was said to have long black hair and was the shortest standing a little under five and a half feet. She was rumored to be the fairest of the siblings and only carried her mother's sword when she was executing someone. It was said that she instead used the bow and arrow as her weapon of war.

But one thing about the siblings that everyone saw and agreed on was that all four had piercing green eyes that seemed to see right into ones soul."

**_Hey ya'll jade here this was a random idea that popped into my head at school one day. If you like it R&R and I'll probably post more._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hey guess what I DO OWN ... *checks paper* never mind i DONT own inuyasha *sigh*

"Hey wench stop lagging behind we have jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome who was walking slowly due to the heat wave sweeping through the area.

"Inuyasha … SIT BOY"

!$$%%$##%%&&((_! #$%^&*()

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! Inuyasha in going for a walk," kagome seethed walking away, "oh and do not follow me"

Kagome sighed as she walked through the forest receiving a slight relief from the burning sun, 'stupid Inuyasha how could he be so cruel'

She was pulled from her thoughts by the wailing of a small baby. 'A baby why is there a baby in the woods we aren't near any villages'

She followed the wailing a found a little girl wrapped up in a light green blanket. She was a beauty, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. Kagome gasped in shock and picked the young girl up. The baby stopped crying as soon as she was nestled in Kagome's arms. "Awe hey cutie guess what you will be traveling with us for a while, so I think I will call you … Olivine." The baby giggled so kagome took that as an ok on the name. "Come Olive lets go meet your new family

"You crazy human get back here if you get hurt Lord Sesshomaru will kill me!" Jaken squawked as he ran after Rin.

Rin was pulled to a stop when she heard the faint wailing of a baby. "Master Jaken, do you hear that it's a baby lets go find it," Rin called running towards the sound of crying.

She gazed down at the young baby in awe, "hello little guy how are you where is your mommy, did she die like Rin's mommy, well I can be your new sister and you can live with me, right Master Jaken he can like with us right if not he will die and then Rin will be sad cause we can save him and he won't have to die so what do you think Master Jaken"

"You will have to ask Lord Sesshomaru, Rin" Jaken squawked

Okay she looked back down at the baby "look master Jaken he's so cute he has brown hair and green eyes, I'm going to call him Phthalo, oh look he's a demon he already has little claws!"

"A DEMON" Jaken Squawked, he looked up to talk to Rin but she was half way across the clearing with the young pup in her arms, "you filthy human get back here!"

"KOUGA, SLOW DOWN KOUGA!"

The young prince of the wolf demon tribe was pulled up short by the sight of a young pup lying in the middle of the path he had be running down. As he looked at it his two sidekicks caught up.

"Uh Kouga what is that?"

"It's a pup you dimwit what does it look like" he snarled back

"Well what are we going to do with it; it will die out here alone"

"Hmm I will take it to the den and have them raise it so that I can show kagome how caring I am, once she sees the pup she will have to be my woman!"

Ginta and Hakkaku looked down at the strange pup, "I wonder what type of demon it is," Ginta said. "Yeah I have never seen a demon with brown hair and green eyes before." They just looked at each other and shrugged before picking up the pup and running after Kouga who was no more that a smudge in the distance

"KOUGA!"

Kikyo was walking through the forest when she ran into a small baby lying in the middle of a forest path.

'A pup what is this doing out here all alone' she though.

She was just going to walk past it when the pup push it aura out after her. Kikyo gasped a how strong the aura was for a demon so young.

'This demon is special, I shall raise it to see what it becomes'

She looked into the pup's big green eyes and ran her cold fingers through its short brown hair.

"Well you need a name so I will call you … Mantis" the little female pup looked up as her somberly and nodded her small head.

Kikyo nodded back and the two slowly disappeared into the mist of the forest.

_**hey yall sorry had to reformat the first chapter so you get two chapters in one day woo!**_

_**please R&R you know i love 'em**_


End file.
